1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of cargo handling equipment, and more specifically relates to a buckle for use with a belt and which operates on an overcenter principle and which has an extremely simple and rugged structure.
2. The Prior Art
The overcenter principle as applied to buckles is now new. All of the known prior art overcenter buckles employ parts which move with respect to one another. Typically, such buckles had a three-dimensional structure in which flanges extended from a handle, and in which certain moving parts were mounted between the flanges.
Although the prior art overcenter buckles may have been strong enough to operate properly in their intended use, in practice their life was limited by their inability to withstand accidental mistreatment.
Typically, such buckles are used to secure belts which tie down cargo, and in this setting, cargo-moving vehicles such as forklifts not uncommonly run over the buckles, destroying them.